


Hetalian Academy meets Eurovision

by Hetalia1912



Series: Hetavision Gauken Academy [1]
Category: Danny Saucedo (Musician), Eric Saade (Musician), Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Melodifestivalen RPF
Genre: Alexander uses magic in this, Attempt at Humor, Breaking The Rules, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Crossdressing, Dork Denmark (Hetalia), F/F, F/M, Hetalia & 2P Hetalia, Hetalia gauken academy, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Realism, Mild Language, Nyotalia, References to the Eurovision Song Contest, Someone stop the nordics, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trespassing, Trouble Making
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: It's a mandatory rule that no humans are allowed on school grounds under any circumstancesToo bad the Nordics never gave a crap about that rule





	Hetalian Academy meets Eurovision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denmark makes a 'secret group chat' for 'secretive purposes' and Iceland is so done with other nordics' crap.
> 
> Also Sweden is still hella gay.

**Secret Nordic Group Chat**

**Denmark:** IS EVERYONE HERE???

 **Iceland:** Yes everyone is here

 **Iceland:** Can you please stop typing in all caps?

 **Denmark:** NEVVERRRRR

 **Iceland:** why do I even bother

 **Norway:** Big Brother.....

 **Iceland:** NO

 **Iceland:** I WON'T SAY IT 

 **Finland:** What is this?

 **Denmark:** It is our secret group chat >:3

 **Norway:** We can see that

 **Norway:** What is it for?

 **Denmark:** To sneak Alexander and the others into the school :DDDDDD

 **Iceland:** WWHHHHAAATTTTTT???????

 **Finland:** Oh dear

 **Iceland:** THAT'S A TERRIBLE IDEA

 **Denmark:** That's why it's a great idea :D

 **Iceland:** IT'S AGAINST SCHOOL RULES

 **Norway:** I'm in

 **Iceland:** WHAT

 


End file.
